Conociendo el futuro I - El héroe perdido-
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: El futuro siempre será incierto, pero cuando el equilibrio se pone en riesgo, las moiras deciden que es tiempo de intervenir y dan a los dioses que unos libros para que lean sobre el peligro que se acerca y empiecen a cambiar. Parejas en su mayoría no canon.


Nombre: Una mirada al futuro I -El héroe perdido-

Palabras del capítulo: 1523

Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine

Foro: Percy Jackson and the olympians

Advertencias: YAOI (si No te gusta no leas y evitanos a amb s un mal rato), lenguaje obseno y posible lime/lemmon

Pairings: Percy/Nico, Aannabeth/Luke, Hazel/Frank, Jason/Piper -y quizá a futuro Leo/Reyna-

Rated: T (Podría subir)

* * *

Era 21 de diciembre, día del solsticio de invierno, pero también era el consejo anual de los dioses, donde se reunían cada año para discutir diversos temas, cuando repentinamrnte una carta cayo de la nada en el regazo de Artemisa, quien la leyo para si misma, frunciendo el ceño conforme avanzaba.

—Artemisa, leé la carta para todos—le ordeno Zeus, y esta obedecio de mala gana.

—Dice... "Dioses, estamos sumamente molestas con ustedes, sobre todo con Zeus y Hera, malas decisiones se han tomado en el futuro por varios de vosotros, apenas soportarán a la titanomaquia, siendo salvados por el héroe de la profecia, pero Gea a comenzado a despertar y sus hijos levantandose están, una nueva profecia surgirá y el destino en manos de 9 semidioses quedará, más romanos y griegos a pelear quizá volveran, 3 libros enviaremos, junto a semidioses del futuro, ellos bajo nuestra protección estarán, así que ni intenteís dañarlos, ni respeto deseén que ellos no estan muy felices con ustedes, y una última cosa, los libros no dicen el final de la gigantomaquía, su castigo será el suspenso, que si la lección comprenden nunca sucedera. Las Moiras"—muchas cosas daban vuelta en la cabeza de los dioses, comonera posible que tantas cosas fueran a pasar, y al parecer bastante cercanas unas de otras, además, ¿Quién de los tres grandes romperá el juramento?, ¿Qué harán Zeus y Hera para enfadar a las Moiras?.

—¿Creén que deberiamos hacer esto?—cuestiono Atenea algo dudativa.

—Supongo que leer, no considero algo inteligente el contradecir a las moiras—murmuro Hades siendo apoyado por varios más.

—¿Todos a favor de leer estos libros?— absolutamente nadie se negó, sino que asintierón de diversas maneras—Bien, creó entonces que ha de hacerse la lectura—

Cuando Zeus termino de decir esas palabras un vortice se abrio en el techo de la sala de tronos, dejando caer a varios semidioses al piso en un revoltijo de pies, manos y armas, pero antes de que los dioses siquiera se pestañearan por lo extraño de la escena, los semidioses comenzarón a hablarse.

—Hazel, me estas lastimando la espalda—

—Reina de belleza, por favor dime que caí sobre ti—

—Lo siento Fireboy, yo estoy enredada con el cabello de Annabeth—

—Cierto, y a mi la espada de Jason me esta presionado las costillas—

—Porque en vez de discutir no se bajan de mi espalda, que caí sobre dos personas—

—Si, por favor, que sino, temo que cierta flecha apuntada a mi estomago se dispare—

Entonces todos los mestizos comenzarón a desenredarse con cuidado de no lastimarse entre si. Para luego sonreirse mutuamente

—PERSEUS JACKSON—todo mundo miró a la única chica rubia, con temor de lo que podría hacerle al pobre chico—COMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DESAPARECERTE ME ASEGURARE DE CAZARTE JUNTO CON TODA LA CABAÑA DE ARES Y LAS CAZADORAS DE ARTEMISA—

—Ok listilla, ahora ven y dale un abrazo a tu mejor amigo, ¿O ya me haz reemplazado por Luke?—le contesto uno de los jóvenes, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—Idiota, ven para acá—y así ambos chicos se abrazarón, en cuanto se separarón el chico se giró a otra de las chicas, de cabello negro con puntas azules.

—¿Qué pasa Thals?, ¿Acaso ya no somos familia o qué?—la otra solo solto una risita ántes de avalanzarse sobre su amigo.

—Eres un completo idiota, como vuelvas a dejarnos en ascuas, sobre todo a Nico y a mí, juro por el estigio que ayudare a cumplir la amenaza de Annabeth—

Antes de que el ojiverde fuera capaz de hablar nuevamente Zeus le interrumpio con un carraspeo, ya bastante cansado de ser ignorado por el grupo de semidioses, claro que no esperaba recibir miradas fulminantes de los semidioses. Era obvio que el rey de los cielos no era muy de su agrado en esos momento.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—exigierón los 9 chicos a la vez, aunque algunos algo más confundidos y otros molestos.

—Las Moiras les han enviado del futuro para que lean tres libros que hablan acerca de la gigantomaquía, aunque no mencionan estos elbfinal, ni lo que paso antes—les explixo Hestia desde su lugar junto al fuego, admirada de los cercanos que parecían la mayoría de los jóvenes.

—En ese caso lo mejor será presentarnos—volvio a hablar la chica rubia.—Soy Annabeth Chase, arquitecta del Olimpo, lider de la cabaña 6, e hija de Atenea—la diosa no pudo dejar de notar que au hija la nombro hasta al final.

—Thalía Grace, teniente de laz cazadoras, e Hija de Zeus—todos mirarón acusadoramente al dios, pero otra de las chicas se adelanto.

—Me llamo Piper Mclean, lider de la cabaña diez, supuestamente hija de Afrodita— la diosa se sintió pesimo ante lo dicho por su hija.

—Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón y centurión de la 5ta cohorte en el campamento Júpiter—todos mirarón a Hades, ellos recordaban que Hazel había muerto tiempo atrás, y el dios del inframundo parecía tan desconcertado como ellos.

—Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, lider de la cabaña tres, lider del campamento mestizo, pretor de la duodecima legio fulminata, y para desgracía del loco del cacharro, niño de la profecia y héroe del olimpo—los dioses se dividian entre preocuparse por el chico o reirse del apodo dado a Zeus, pero antes de que el dios lo pulverizara otro chico salió a su rescate.

—Soy Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, lider de la cabaña uno, ex-pretor y miembro de la 5ta cohorte en el campamento Júpiter—

—Nico Di Ángelo, lider de la cabina 13 en el campamento mestizo—más de un dios lo miro con cara de 'como dices que digiste'*—embajador en Nueva Roma de mi padre, soy hijo de Hades y nací antes del juramento, también soy el rey de los fantasmas—eso explico varias cosaa y creo otras dudas.

—¿Dónde esta Bianca?—le pregunto su padre al chico, quien solo bajo la vista al suelo soltando pequeños sollozos, de inmediato Thalía y Percy corrieron a animarle, pero esa reaccion le dio mala espina a Hades, quien hizo una seña a otro de los chicos para que se presentara.

—Frank Zhang, centurión de la 5ta cohorte en el campameto Júpiter e hijo de Marte—

—Y como no, el mejor de todos para el final—los dioses sospechaban era hijo de Hermes o Apolo—Ante ustedes, el único, el inigualable, el grandioso, LEO VALDEZ, hijo de Hefesto, lider de la cabaña 9, almirante supremo del Argo II, y usuario del fuego—ok, eso era mucho para los dioses.

Entonces un libro aparecio a un lado de Apolo, quien lo tomo rapidamente antes de expresarse abiertamente.

—Yo comenzaré a leer, quiero ver cuantas sorpresas nos dan estos pequeños diablillos— todos los jóvenes se mirarón entre si, antes de irse a sentar junto a Hestia, claro que Frank y Hazel un poco alejados del fuego, quedando Percy enmedio, con Annabeth a la izquierda y Nico a la derecha, junto a Annabeth estaba Leo, junto a Hazel y luego Frank, mientras junto a Nico estaba Thalía, quien habí arrastrado a Jason a su lado -sorprendiendo a Artemisa y varios otros-, y como no Piper estaba junto a Jason.—El libro se llama, **El héroe perdido— los ****semidioses ** soltaron ligeros gruñidos—Y el primer capítulo es **I Jason, **genial, esto parece que será entretenido—el chico solo atino a esconderse en el pecho de Piper, mientras Thalía le acariciaba el cabello, y los demás soltaban pequeñas risitas ante la timidez del chico.

* * *

Ok, ese fue el primer cap, quizá algo cliche, pero trate de hacerlo lo más original que pude.

Antes de que lo olvide, el *, quiere decir que lo mirarón raro, ya que según los dioses solo son 12 cabañas.

Pido perdón por los horrores ortográficos, pero esto lo escribí en mi cel, ybno me da corrector ortográfico más quer en ingles.

El sig cap vendra en cuanto decida que traducción usaré (estoy entre 2), y claro la edité para mis pairings xD, trararé de traerlo lo antes posible, deseemme suerte que solo me queda una semana de vacaciones y tengo un buen de tarea que no he empezado.

Uin review no hace daño, y los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
